Enemies With Benefits
by derplolplayer
Summary: After numerous failed "assassination" attempts on The Grand General Swain, The Matron of The Black Rose takes it upon herself to complete the task. Or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, just a little thing I thought I'd do. Don't think I've seen a Swain and Leblanc story on here that had an actual lemon. Well, everybody has their reasons, but I thought I'd do it with the reworked Swain.**

 **Kind of a realistic encounter between them? Idk :/**

* * *

Swain retired to his manor as nightfall fell upon the Empire of Noxus. Entering his residence, The Grand General paced down the red carpeted hallways until finally reaching his quarters. For reasons unknown, Swain didn't have guards patrolling every spot in his manor. His bird Beatrice suddenly tensed up and started to squawk loudly. This formed a smirk on Swain's mouth as he paced a little quicker, his demonic hand glowing under his large coat.

He reached his bedroom, putting his hand on the knob but doing nothing else. The Grand General knew he was not alone his manor.

"Fly away Beatrice." He said.

The bird did as its master commanded. Not too long after, Swain heard a grunt and a whoosh in the air. Golden chains shot past his head, narrowly missing and making his grey hair blow at the sudden speed. Swain eyed the object with disinterest and chuckled.

" _Surprised to see me?"_

Swain's eyes met with the amber orbs of Leblanc, The Deceiver and head of The Black Rose. He sighed with minor annoyance.

"Oh life would be boring without surprises. You certainly keep things… interesting."

Leblanc cackled as Swain walked towards her. He revealed his demonic hand to her but she said nothing.

"Hmm, normally you'd send an assassin my way." Swain said with a raised brow. "This is certainly something different."

"What's wrong with rivals checking up on one another my dear Jericho? It's not every day I get to see the man who exceeded my expectations."

"Funny. I don't ever recall checking up on you. In fact, it's only you who actually visits when you're not sending your sheep after me."

Leblanc laughed again. "Did it ever occur to you that it was my mirrored images that were visiting you?"

Swain didn't respond. His hand began to glow brighter. "Oh Leblanc, we both move pawns in a grand game…" The Grand General turned around and aimed his demonic hand upward. He launched a demonic wave in the direction and then grasped his fist to bring the wave back. In the wave was Leblanc. The real Leblanc. "…and would you look at that? It seems I'm winning."

The Deceiver only smirked at him. She mumbled a few words and Swain felt his legs get enveloped by golden chains. He didn't bother looking down and instead tilted his head back giving the woman a look that read her actions were typical.

Neither of them released their spells, locked in a standoff.

"Perhaps the term _"Enemies with benefits"_ actually lingered in your mind." Swain said.

"How do you know I'm not just taking it upon myself to finally do what failed to be done many times?"

"Oh please. This would be an amateur attempt at an assassination. You're smarter than this, Leblanc." Swain said. "You would've formed a far more sinister plan, one that I would be able to see coming regardless."

Evaine said nothing, only letting out a carefree laugh. The Grand General would've kept her locked in his grip, but he was also tired from a long day. He knew if he released his magic, Leblanc would too.

As he suspected, the golden chains retreated at the moment Swain put down his demon hand.

"Why did you come? Why did you visit my manor in your actual body without the intention to kill me?" Swain asked with amusement.

"When did I say that I wasn't going to do that?" Leblanc said.

Swain's eyes widened with surprise this time as golden chains shot at him again, wrapping around his neck. Eyes showing annoyance, Swain managed to capture Leblanc in a demonic wave again before she completely enveloped his body in chains. She yelped at the action and Swain balled his hand, teeth clenching as Leblanc's grip tightened.

Suddenly a snap sounded and the two of them blinked out of the hallway. They were in Swains bedroom, landing on the king sized bed with Leblanc on top of him now. The chains had gone away and Swain harshly slammed the woman into the wall. Leblanc said nothing, just smirked.

"Not a very wise choice of action there." Swain said. "Now, let us try this again. Why are you here?"

Leblanc found herself at a loss for words. Swain had asked her a minute ago, but not in this position. He had her pinned against the wall, his arm pressed against her chest. The words The Grand General said to her made the woman feel aroused.

"You know I am not an easily corrupted man, _Evaine._ " Swain said with emphasis on the last word. "But you also know that every part of me isn't the same way."

The last sentence made Leblanc shiver. A rare pitiful mewl came from her as Swain leaned closer.

"Perhaps we really are, _Enemies with benefits."_ He whispered.

Leblanc closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch her pale neck. Her head tilted back as she placed aside her staff, giving Swain the hint that she wanted him to take over exploring her body. He chose to put one hand on her curves, gliding them up her smooth skin.

Then it stopped.

"No." He said quickly turning away.

Leblanc's face showed extreme disappointment. She'd been so close to her goal and Swain just swiped it off like nothing happened. He soon chuckled.

"Funny isn't it? The Matron of The Black Rose can make sacrifices and almost bring the world to the brink of war without hesitation, but a single brush of a mans lip against her neck and she's helpless." Swain said.

Leblanc showed a rare case of anger. She retrieved her staff and launched more chains. Swain was pinned against the wall, but he shot back crackles of magic from his hand making Leblanc exclaim a bit painfully. He yanked her to him with another wave and trapped her in his arms. The position took its effect on The Deceiver as her chains loosened. Swain gave her a condescending look.

"There it goes again. Perhaps we are not equals after all."

Leblanc managed to cast another chain which tripped Swain. He fell with her on top of him, their noses soon touching along with their foreheads as they laid on the floor. This time she trapped him with more chains. The General scoffed at this with a glare, but also smirked.

Her target having no availability to move now, Leblanc sat up and away from Swain's face. She threw aside her staff, taking off the cloak she wore on the back and leaving only her skimpy clothing visible. The woman practically walked around with her chest exposed. Her thighs were thick and her ass was a thing of beauty with an aura that was always dark and seductive.

However, the woman didn't remove any clothing. Jericho Swain was a worthy rival and despite her nature and attitude, Leblanc wouldn't force him. She'd let him decide with her body of course giving some motivation.

Even as a General, Swain felt an instinct inside him. A primal urge to dominate his equal. Her body just there for him and the clothing barely containing it gave a welcoming look.

"Get off." He said.

Leblanc did as the man said, the chains also disappearing. Her playful attitude had gone away, showing this part of her that was believed to not even exist.

"Jericho." She said catching more attention than usual. "If you have feelings for me, or if they're somewhat related to copulation, show me. Right. Now."

The words drove Swain insane on the inside, but he maintained himself outside, though he wasn't sure for how much longer.

A minute passed by.

Leblanc scoffed, almost seeming like she was hurt by this. "Well… that's disappointing."

The woman went to get her staff and drape, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm. Her eyes met with his, this time Swain giving her a look that told her he didn't want her to leave. Leblanc allowed him to pull her closer to him, placing both his hands around her neck and giving her a brief kiss, almost like a test.

Swain placed a longer kiss on Leblanc, his hands now grasping her shoulders as she moaned joyfully. After adjusting to the fact that she finally had him where she wanted, Leblanc would show him that she was often the dominant one in bed. Swain felt her tongue fight back against his with fervidness. Their eyes opened with glares as their tongues violently went all over.

The Deceiver did something Elise often did to her and bit down on Swain's tongue. The Grand General felt this and was irritated by the pinching. Leblanc felt him push her onto the bed. She quickly sat up and pushed him back, but Swain showed more resistance than one would think. Seeing this, Leblanc slapped him which made his head jerk to the point. Swain glared and slapped her back. The action made the woman feel more arousal and her plan soon showed failure.

As Swain got on the bed, Leblanc tried to rip off his black clothing but Swain pushed her down. Leblanc jumped at him and wrapped herself around his body as he bent down with her soon on the bottom. They wildly kissed, Leblancs hands going through his grey hair as Swain ran his demonic hand along her curves and gave her ass a little spanking.

"OH! General Swain!" She said surprised.

Swain smirked at this and put his hands on her stomach. Without asking, The Grand General carelessly ripped off Leblanc's clothing, tossing it aside and she was finally nude in front of him. To show at least some respect, Swain undressed from his uniform. His body wasn't overly muscular, but it wasn't lacking with muscles completely. Leblanc licked her lips with a grin.

Her plan had been forgotten. She wanted to be dominated by this man. It wasn't everyday she had this chance.

Swain played with her mounds, massaging them as Leblanc moaned joyfully. He lifted her up with one arm and kissed her again. Leblanc cupped his cheek with both hands, eyes closed at the sensation. She lightly grinded against his crotch, feeling his erect member which only made her more wet. Swain's loins were burning with the urge to fuck Leblanc, feeling compelled to show her what The Grand General of Noxus was capable of.

The man leaned down to the woman, giving her neck light kisses and nibbles. Leblanc moaned more at the foreplay.

"Oh Swain, please don't tease me!" She begged.

He chuckled, soon darting his gaze to her wet lower lips. "Ah Leblanc, thorns in my side, but your flower is truly something to behold."

The Deceiver couldn't help but smile, knowing what would come next. Swain aligned himself with her womanhood. He gave her one last stare before pressing his cock into her moist folds. Leblanc moaned as her back arched up, feeling and embracing the warmth Swain was giving her. She grasped at the bedsheets as the man kept thrusting in.

"You're so big…" She moaned.

She felt Swains hands slid down to her curvy hips and soon groping her ass. Leblanc looked down to see his demonic hand raise up and then strike one of her cheeks. The Deceiver giggled delightfully as the flesh rippled.

"Spank me again. Harder."

Swain hit her backside again and again as he kept pumping into her. Leblanc's walls tightened with each thrust to get the full feeling of the invading cock. Sweat dripped from both of them as they kept up the motions. Leblanc thrusted up slightly to give what help she could, but Swain had it handled.

Leblanc threw herself up into his face, capturing him in a passionate kiss as he changed the position. Swain stood up with both him and Leblanc enveloped by one another. The kiss broke when Leblanc favoured arching back and screaming as Swain kept fucking her.

"MORE! MORE!" She screamed.

Swain showed no mercy in his further thrusts. He began to arch his back too, his grey hair flopping down. Both figures were dripping with sweat and the sound of their flesh hitting one another had been drowned out by the yells of Swain and screams of Leblanc.

The Deceiver felt herself nearing the peak and Swain was feeling the same. Her womanhood's walls clamped down on each thrust and Swain begged for release, but couldn't get there just yet despite the hard thrusts.

With a growl, Swain reached his climax and released. Leblanc experienced the same and their eyes opened up with mouths agape. The woman felt the man fill her depths making her feel warmth below. Swain's body jerked before coming to a halt. With his state of exhaustion, The Grand General fell forward, collapsing on the bed with Leblanc on the bottom.

Both of them were catching their breath as they calmed down, choosing to rub against eachother with affection and comfort. Swain eventually rolled off Leblanc who quickly moved to embrace him. She put an arm across his chest as she nested her head on it. Swain merely stroked her hair before pulling her closer.

They didn't speak for a few minutes.

"So… I guess we have another thing to rival over." Leblanc said with a little chuckle.

Swain snorted at this. "Does this mean you'll stop sending assassins and only yourself now?"

Leblanc cackled at the question. "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?"

The Grand General only grumbled as a reply. The feeling of rest was taking over his mind and body. He didn't expect to see Leblanc when he woke up, but he did expect to be seeing her a lot more now.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**SURPRISE BONUS CHAPTER! D:**

 **Bahaha, sorry. I figured that this story could use a longer, maybe more detailed chapter of a more defiante Leblanc, intending to show her dominance by any means necessary.**

* * *

Leblanc had a reputation of being one of the biggest sadists in all of Runeterra. She'd been around for centuries and enjoyed the usual flings she had with random men, women, otherworldly beings, and pretty much anything that caught her attention. The Deceiver prided herself in being a dominant woman, loving to be in control and teasing those she was engaging with. Of course, she'd pretty much been with every significant individual in Noxus at least once, whether it was a one-time thing with Katarina, or her and Elise wrestling for dominance during their sessions in bed. Leblanc often came out on top of The Spider Queen, given that she usually started the festivity.

But then there was that one night where she finally confronted her rival, right in the presence of his manor.

Jericho Swain.

The Deceiver did truly find something else that night for her and Swain to rival over. The one thing she loved to do the most in bed.

Being the dominant one.

Swain expected to see the woman more often after their first encounter, and he was correct on that. Leblanc returned every single night to his manor, intending to dominate him and show that she'll always be his better.

But every encounter didn't go the way she'd hoped.

Whenever she was around Swain, Leblanc felt herself lose control. There was something about him that just made her common sense go out the window and filled her brain with lust. She practically gave herself to him and after every encounter, she'd feel disgusted and ashamed of how easily she let herself lose control with this man.

Elise had caught onto this and mocked Leblanc for allowing her mind to go into such a frenzy when she visited the man. The Deceiver merely shrugged it off, but lately, her visits with Swain had become predictable.

He'd grown aware of her weakness when she was with him and merely pinned her to the floor the moment she stepped in. This actually angered Leblanc, but Swain only chuckled at this and she would moan joyfully as he had his way with her. After she was dominated by Elise in bed, Leblanc realized that her dominant attitude had slightly faded.

This snapped her out of her high when with Swain, and she resolved her pride and strength, intending to fight back.

And her plan had worked.

Leblanc's hair was disheveled, but she had that cocky smirk as she looked at Swain who was bounded on his bed… glaring daggers at her.

The events prior to this scenario were quite intense. Leblanc had on her usual purple lipstick and the moment she'd appeared in Swain's bedroom, he smirked and quickly captured the pale woman's lips in a deep kiss.

His mind was in a routine state, believe that Leblanc wouldn't try any new tricks with him, and that's what caused this situation to happen. Leblanc was almost willing to let the usual happen, but when she saw the string of energy leave her mouth and flow into Swain's she snapped out of her bliss and took action.

The spell took a good minute to finally take effect which led to a messy and frantic battle between the two that resulted in half of the room's unfortunate damages before Swain lost his power. Leblanc shot a gold chain at him and knocked him onto the bed, quickly pinning his arms and legs with more of them. His reaction was understandable and Leblanc even felt a minor pinch of guilt, but she'd become a little mocked by her peers, and she intended to show that she was still that dominant woman.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't feed you to my birds." Swain said, venom evident in his tone.

Leblanc let out her signature cackle, pacing towards the bed. "Because you don't have the nerve to do so, my dear, sweet, Jericho." She purred. "I know how much you enjoy our little sessions and despite what I may be doing now, you'd miss it in the long run."

"Why are you doing this?"

Leblanc hummed, gently resting her staff against the wall and proceeding to crawl onto the bed, slowly making her way towards Swain who was still glaring. She reached out and gently stroked a long strand of his hair, resting her elbow on the mattress with her chin on her palm.

"Do you have any idea how you made me feel every time we met?" Leblanc asked rhetorically. "Oh I tried, and I tried to show you I was better, but you made my mind go numb and I could only let you do whatever you wanted."

Swain raised a brow at this. Leblanc changed her position, straddling onto the man and leisurely stretched all over him with her nose almost touching his. The Deceiver felt excited inside, the position with Swain making her depths start to become a little soaked.

"I suppose you thought those nights would last forever, and ever." She mused. "Your behavior became predictable and I'm even a little insulted that you didn't expect me to change things up. Maybe you aren't quite different from Darkwill, both of you desperate for legacies, though obviously, this is a very different type of… legacy."

She didn't have to look to know that Swain was straining against the chains in a moment of anger as he gritted his teeth. She chuckled at this and brought her mouth to his ear.

"Oh come now my dear sweet Jericho." She whispered. "It's alright to lose to your equal. Not everything has to be a competition."

"You call yourself my equal when you resort to underhanded tactics to win." Swain replied.

"Would I ever lie?" Leblanc said sitting up straight, pouting at the man.

The Deceiver looked back at Swain's front, her eyes narrowing with a mischievous smile. The woman looked at Swain teasingly before bringing one hand up and gripping his crotch. Her smile in this scenario pissed Swain off and she noticed a single drop of sweat slide down his head. Leblanc almost burst out laughing at his attempt to prevent himself from letting out a moan.

She felt it harden a little.

The Deceiver cackled at this, throwing her head back as she put her free hand on her chest, her face becoming red from the hysterical laughter. A vein bulged on The Grand General's head.

"I had no idea you loved to be dominated by a woman Jericho!" Leblanc said while cackling like a lunatic. "Should've told me that being tied up was one of your kinks!"

Swain's eyes flared from the demon within, but he was unable to do anything. Leblanc leaned down to his face again, placing a delicate finger on his sharp jawline. She felt warm exhales from his nose, the anger evident in the sound it made. Leblanc propped one of her knees onto his chest, feeling it rise and sink down with each breath. The movements felt uneven as well, giving her the hint that he was trying to maintain his control.

The Deceiver leaned down to his neck, her tongue trailing itself slowly up his smooth skin. Swain flinched at the rather chilly feeling of Leblanc's tongue. The Deceiver purred at this, soon planting small kisses as her hand, which was still on his crotch, felt something throb.

"Enjoying yourself, my strong leader?" She cooed.

Some movement was heard and Leblanc felt a pinch on her right ear. The Deceiver yelped and abruptly pulled back with her groaning before the pain stopped. Swain's chest was heaving and his mouth had a little blood on it. Leblanc registered what just happened and she sighed while giving Swain an unimpressed look. The Deceiver put her hand on her right ear, bringing it back with her digits having a little blood on them.

Swain kept the fierce glare on Leblanc who smiled maliciously and sucked the blood off her fingers. Closing her eyes with a grin, Leblanc's amber orbs seemed to flash again when they opened up.

The woman met with Swain's lips in an abrupt, fierce, and bruising kiss. Her tongue was fast and aggressive, not allowing the man's to fight back when he finally did after some hesitation. Leblanc's taste was always sweet to Swain and for a brief moment, his anger had left as his tongue finally matched with Leblanc's. However, the woman could feel herself losing control. That old, numb, lust-filled mind was coming back to her and she pulled out of his mouth.

A loud smack sounded and Swain grunted as his head was jerked to the side. His cheek had turned red from Leblanc's slap and she cupped his head, harshly yanking him up with the distance being very short given his tied up arms and legs. Leblanc was now glaring at him, but her eyes showed hunger and raw desire.

"If you try that again, I will tear your cock right off and feed it to your own birds!" She snapped.

Swain couldn't offer a response before the mage licked him, making a feral sounding noise mixed with a moan. Leblanc pushed him back down with a little bounce and she quickly crawled down to his legs. She had on an unamused look, yanking down his legwear quickly, but the woman stopped when noticing the underwear. It wasn't the bulge that had formed, it was the slightly wet spot.

"Oh… Jericho…" She cooed.

Swain groaned in shame and slight defeat at this. "Are you satisfied Evaine? You've humiliated me enough?"

The woman snorted at this. The Deceiver rolled her head back with her hair following the motions. Leblanc rested her elbow on the bed, leaning her head against her hand before grabbing the large object that was stretching the underwear. She looked at him with a casual stare, smiling when seeing Swain doing every in his willpower to avoid letting out any reaction. Leblanc started to delicately pump the throbbing muscle in her hand, not taking her eyes off the trapped man.

"Come on Jericho, you know that you like this. Being jacked off by a beautiful woman while being bounded and powerless? Who wouldn't dream of that? Perhaps we have something in common with the bounding." She snickered.

Swain offered no response, but Leblanc didn't need to hear him say it. Her amber orbs fell upon the stretched clothing, seeing that the wet spot had grown. Her brows went high when seeing this and Leblanc grinned wickedly. She stopped her work, instead choosing to tap at the tip of the cock's concealed head. She heard a grunt from Swain and his chest heaved slightly.

"Ahh, there it is." She purred. "The primal lust that dwells within all men. Even the most… non-corrupted?"

"The same could be… said about you… Evaine." Swain said, sounding strained in the process. "Those n-nights you intended to show me who was better, only now can you do that… when I'm helpless."

Leblanc only scoffed at this, but his words secretly made her feel irritated inside. The Deceiver pulled down Swain's underwear roughly, ripping it off actually instead of pulling it past his feet. Before Swain could register what was happening, he felt her touch on his now exposed cock. Leblanc was still in that same position, looking at his cock with disinterest. The woman put her thumb and index finger around the head, swiveling it around teasingly. She smiled a little when seeing some pre-cum appear.

The Deceiver looked at Swain who still seemed to be resisting his lustful desires, but he was on his last legs too. Leblanc figured it was time to seal the deal.

Leblanc leaned forward to his erect cock and ran her tongue all the way from the base to the head, and then, she engulfed it in her mouth.

"…"

A sound was heard that made Leblanc's pride bloom. She didn't need to look up to know what had happened, but she wanted to see Swain's reaction.

He'd moaned.

She said nothing, knowing that Swain's expression likely showed that he wanted to literally murder her right there. Leblanc began to bob her head up and down on his cock, starting to hear more, and more, and… more, moans from The Grand General of Noxus. His resistance was dissolving at an alarming rate when Leblanc tasted more pre-cum from the tips head. It was salty and delicious; she wanted to taste more.

The woman couldn't fit Swain's entire length inside her mouth so she gripped what she couldn't fit with both hands, moving them up and down with her motions. She heard Swain's moans mix with grunts. The Deceiver got another idea, ripping the strap off her skimpy clothing, revealing her modestly sized bust with pink, perky nipples. Leblanc leaned a little closer to Swain's shaft, trapping it between her soft breasts and flicking at it occasionally with her tongue. Swain's breathing started to become more erratic, and Leblanc looked at him with a neutral look. The sounds he made were often mixed with her screams of pleasure, but hearing them without that drove her mad. Leblanc's depths were pooling and she was likely more turned on than he was at the moment. She looked down at the cock, noticing that it was throbbing significantly. The Deceiver glared at The Grand General.

"Oh no you don't." She said harshly gripping his member, twisting it with the abrupt feeling making Swain let out a pitiful sounding yell. "You're not cumming before me, Jericho."

Swain blinked at this, and he almost rolled his eyes when Leblanc stood to her full height. The woman pulled down her skimpy legwear, revealing her womanhood that was a bit soaked in her juices. Leblanc leisurely strode onto the bed, Swain unable to dart away from her nude body. She gave a look-over of his shirt before digging her sharp nails into it, yanking it apart with a ripping noise, exposing Swain's full upper body. He was in great shape given his age.

Leblanc crouched down, her womanhood coming into contact with Swain's exposed chest. His pecks were soon covered in her juices and he still held that glare. Leblanc bit her lip. She was extremely turned on right now. She was nude, straddling onto Swain's exposed chest. The Deceiver took a deep breath, resisting the urge to set herself upon his erect cock and just lose herself again.

She had to show her dominance.

"You will lick me until I cum Jericho, and then maybe… just maybe… I'll let you do the same." She whispered with a hint of malice.

Swain grunted, narrowing his eyes at his adversary. "No."

The Grand General felt a sharp pain in his scalp as Leblanc grasped it with both hands, her nails digging into the flesh lightly with Swain wincing. She almost laughed when seeing his eyes slightly glisten at the feeling.

" **Lick. Me. Now. Jericho."** She ordered with a glare.

Swain growled at her, but the pain his scalp was feeling made him throw his pride out the window. "As you wish… Leblanc."

"Good boy." She purred.

Leblanc slid up, leaving Swain's chest covered slightly in her juices. She positioned her glistening depths in front of him and Swain, though with great hesitation, put his tongue out and met her pink, lower lips. The Deceiver let out a pitiful cry at this, almost climaxing the moment Swain's tongue touched her pussy. However, Leblanc had a lot less to worry about now and she focused her mind on not climaxing too soon.

Swain's tongue took, to Leblanc's amazement, calculated strokes against her womanhood. The feeling went to every nerve of her body and she closed her eyes in pure bliss as she closed her mouth, letting out muffled cries instead.

The General noticed this, and he actually stopped to Leblanc's dismay. However, instead of seeing him mock her for making such sounds, Swain's expression didn't have that, nor did it have the anger from earlier.

"You know Leblanc… you seem to be enjoying this a lot." Swain said. He didn't know why he was choosing to do this, perhaps it's what Leblanc felt whenever she let the lust cloud her mind. "Imagine just how better it would be… if I could use my hands."

Leblanc's pride immediately rejected the option, but that pride had all but faded. She was so turned on right now that she didn't even care. Looking at Swain's bound hands, Leblanc swallowed and muttered a few choice words.

The first thing Swain did was rub his wrists that had been bounded for a while, but the next thing he did was practically sit up as high as he could, Leblanc almost falling off when feeling his tongue on her wet entrance. His hands went around to her lovely ass, massaging it with both hands as Leblanc's eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging out due to her high. Swain's demonic hand glowed a little brighter as it's sharp talons left gentle scratches along her backside, The Deceiver in too much bliss to notice or care.

"Mmm, your tongue is better than Elise's… Jericho." Leblanc purred.

Swain didn't offer a response. His mind had been caught up in pleasing this woman and his mouth was buried between her legs, his tongue pressed firmly against her clit. Leblanc's juices were sweet and warm, and it made Swain thirsty for more in a rare primitive moment. Leblanc moaned wantonly through the room and she bucked against Swain while putting both hands on the bed's headboard, grinding into him. She felt Swain's tongue get trapped when her walls tightened up and it drove The Deceiver mad as he continued to lap up every juice she had to offer.

"Come Leblanc…" Swain managed to hum. "…let it out."

The Deceiver gave up and she went over the edge. She let out a cry of pleasure as lustful shockwaves rippled through her body, down to her molten hot core. Swain greedily drank the woman's juices, not allowing them to drip out and be wasted.

Leblanc came down from her high, meeting the gaze of Swain again and noticing that he didn't have any evidence of her juices on him. The Deceiver was actually impressed by this.

"Clearly you've had experience with this Jericho." She cooed.

The Grand General only chuckled at this. Leblanc's mind suddenly caught a realization. He'd done his task, not to mention that his hands were free and that he didn't seem to be taking advantage of the present situation.

"Your attitude has changed." She said with a mischievous smile.

Swain let out a laugh this time. His demonic hand actually grasped Leblanc's neck and yanked her down to where their temples made contact. The Deceiver was actually surprised.

"I always wondered how long it would be before you finally chose to take control… Evaine." Swain said. "I didn't have a problem being in control all these nights, but it did get a little boring and predictable."

Leblanc tilted her head with one brow raising, her amber eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Regardless, I didn't expect you to resort to such tactics to have me submit. Given how easily you've done in the past, I'd have welcomed it."

Leblanc almost snarled when realizing that he'd been putting on an act for a majority of the time, but it also made her feel more respect for him, to an extent. She brought her thumb and index finger together, putting them on his chin and tilting his head upward.

"Ah, you are one sneaky bastard, Jericho Swain." She purred. "I suppose it's time I finally live up to my word from earlier."

This time their lips met in a passionate kiss, both lovers kissing the other one tenderly, savoring their taste until Leblanc started to push her weight onto Swain who had no choice but to fall onto the pillows, his hair sprawling slightly as the kiss broke. Leblanc licked her lips and looked over her shoulder, seeing the man's cock that hadn't become limp.

"I trust you're still able to go?" She asked turning around.

Swain gave her an exasperated look, Leblanc cackling at this before she moved back to his waist. Her thighs hugged his and her pussy was right in front of his cock, though it wasn't glistening with pre-cum anymore. Leblanc put on a fake pout, looking at Swain.

"Looks like this is going to be raw." She mused.

Leblanc hovered over his member and placed a hand on Swain's chest. Her other hand went down below and she gently grabbed his cock, guiding it to her lower lips. Leblanc smirked at Swain before finally choosing to put his tip into her entrance.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, throwing her head back briefly, her eyes closed. "It feels even bigger when I'm on top!"

The Deceiver lowered herself onto Swain's thick member, her mouth becoming more and more agape when she engulfed more of it. The man couldn't spare a groan when Leblanc's walls hugged it and she slid up, biting her lips all the while.

"Oh, Jericho…" She moaned.

Leblanc started to bounce up and down on Swain's cock, biting her lower lips as they quivered as well. Her bust followed in motion with each entrance and exit. The bed began to squeak from the actions and Swain tried to remain quiet further before choosing to moan at every action, joining Leblanc's in the process.

"That's a good boy!" Leblanc shrieked.

"Not another… word!" Swain said strained.

Leblanc arched her back, her eyes staring at the ceiling as she laughed like a lunatic at what remained of Swain's pride. She started to rub her nipples, even pinching them as she kept riding Swain, feeling his shaft touch her to the brim before pulling out. However, Swain's mind had been taken over by that old primitive lust and his loins burned. The man shot up, crashing into Leblanc's lips and his tongue utterly dominating hers.

Since his legs were still bound, Swain put his arms around her and pulled her back down. Sweat dripped from The Deceiver who chose to stay in the position, her hands cupping Swain's face and him doing the same, though his demonic hand chose to tangle itself in her hair. Their gazes didn't break, and their breathing became bated.

"Come on Jericho… The Grand General of Noxus." Leblanc said in a breathless voice. "Fill me. Fill me up with your warmth."

Swain felt Leblanc's nails start to curl around his skin, drawing minor amounts of blood, but he paid no mind to it. After a few more ins and outs, the two of them reached the edge. Leblanc stopped bouncing and trapped Swain's cock within her walls. She felt the tip throb and it released warm, white fluids inside of her. Leblanc moaned as she released her own orgasm, her womanhood shaking as her juices became mixed up with Swains.

When it finally ended, Leblanc fell limply onto Swain's chest, feeling completely spent. Swain was in the same state, his hands sprawling out along the bed as Leblanc panted heavily, calming herself down.

The woman climbed off Swain, laying to his side with the man noticing this. Gritting his teeth, Swain let out a strained sound as he put his demonic hand around Leblanc, gently bringing her closer to him to warmth, The Deceiver cooing at the feeling.

After a few minutes, Leblanc managed to sit up slightly, seeing that Swain's head was lazily tilted away from her.

"Jericho… look at me." She whispered, sounding needy which was very unlike her.

Swain slowly shift his head to see Leblanc looking at him with a vulnerable look. He laughed weakly at it. Leblanc leaned in to give him a kiss, and Swain's amused look went away. He carefully brought his hand up to her chin, pulling her towards him where their lips met again. This turned into shared a breathless collection of kisses, each one not lasting more than a moment as they kept separating to inhale air for their sore lungs. Neither of them could get enough of the other ones' taste.

Eventually, they stopped, Leblanc pressing her nude body against Swains. He'd pulled up the blankets, enveloping them both as she drew a circle pattern around on his chest. Swain paid no mind to the rather ticklish feeling.

"Perhaps allowing you to take control isn't so bad, Leblanc." He said not looking at the woman that had rested her head under his chin.

"That's very good to hear my dear Jericho." She replied. "But I can't be doing that every encounter."

"Don't worry." Swain said chuckling. "Life would be boring without mixing things up. I can always count on you, or your flower, to ensure that doesn't happen."

Leblanc only chuckled. She looked blankly at the bedroom's window. "Do you think you could avoid biting my ear next time?"

"Can you actually gain control without resorting to spells next time?" Swain said, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Leblanc snorted. Her amber eyes slowly closed, but she managed to answer his question.

"All you need to do is trust me… **Swain**."


End file.
